Indicious
by maille wolf
Summary: Indicious was 17 when he was shoved out of his home by his father one thought goes through his head, why?


I kept running my soft leather boots not making much noise against the forest floor. I had

a dagger my mother kept in her dresser and the sword my father kept above the fireplace from

when he fought in the 3rd war. They were both forced into my hands by my father as he was

shoving me out the door telling me to run into the forest and don't come back for a couple days. It's

been a week since I ran into the forest with my weapons and a few gold in my pocket. I fed myself

with the hunting tips my father taught me, and I managed to get myself a bow from a small camp of

gnolls. I was always known for my stealth, my father has always wanted to send me to Stormwind

for rogue training always telling the neighbors I was a child prodigy. I never got the chance to go. I

sat up from my spot near the small stream that ran through Elwynn forest "Goldshire must not be

too far" I thought to myself, so I started walking north, well to what I believed was north.

"I'll hit a path eventually" I say quietly, suddenly I freeze, I heard something, something big, I crouch down and hide behind a tree. I slowly move around

the tree and try to see what I heard when I saw it my eyes grew huge. What I saw before me I was only told stories of, a big white tiger, it was as big as

a horse and on top was a person, but not one I've ever seen. She was indeed a female, she had very long ears and also long eyebrows, and it looked like

she had a light glow from her eyes. "This must be one of those night elves I've heard about" I thought to myself "maybe she knows how to get to

Goldshire". I stood up quietly sheathed my weapons and walked out from behind the tree with my hands up. The night elf woman instantly had an arrow

notched and pointed directly at my head before I could even blink. "Wow" I thought to myself as I stared worried I might die.

"I'm unarmed" I said as I wave my empty hands, she points her bow downward and gestures to my sheathed weapons then back up to my head. I slowly

move my hands down take out my weapons and set them on the ground and take a few steps back. "There, that better"? She slowly lowers her bow and

nods and mumbles something in a language I don't understand, probably elfish. She turns back toward me, "what are you doing out here children are

supposed to stay home with their mommies and daddy's". I am taken back slightly, what had happened to mom and dad? I was so concerned about

getting as much distance from there as I could. "I am keeping myself alive" I stated. She raised an eyebrow at that "Why is a child keeping itself alive on

its own that's what its parents are for". I looked at the ground her voice sounding so bitter. I looked back up; she was waiting for my reply "my parents

told me to run into the forest, I don't know the reason. Her face softened as if she knew something I didn't. "Well let me take you to town seeing as you

appear quite lost". I move toward her walking past my weapons "you might need those" she gestures to the dagger and sword lying in the grass. I turn

back, grab them and strap them back on. She holds a hand out to me and I notice her skin is almost purple. "I'm not diseased child, take my hand and

let's go" my head snapped up realizing I had been staring at the lavender skin I took her hand, and thought "it's very soft not calloused at all from using

the sword at her hip" She hauled me atop the horse-like white tiger. It made a small growling noise and the elf spoke to it in her elfish language.

Then we started on our way. I was looking around the forest when she suddenly asked "do you have a name child". I started stunned that she was

talking to me for some reason, "umm yes" she looks back slightly "umm yes"? "That's a funny name" I look at her she was facing ahead again "my name is

Indicious Anteria what's yours"? She looks back again "Askaria of the wind" she says "That's a nice name" I say. She nods " it is an honor among elves to

have a title from one of the elements" We spend about a half hour just riding through the forest "this is where I will leave you" she says

suddenly. I look around her shoulder and there is the town about a hundred yards ahead. "Aren't

you going too"? She shakes her head "I prefer to stay in the forest, the human buildings make me

feel trapped" there was silence as she helps me down " good luck to you Indicious" she says quietly as I pet the beautiful tiger then she says something

to the large beast in elvish again and he dashes off into the trees. I stare after her for a moment, then turn on my heel and walk toward Goldshire.

**AN**: first wow story its about my rogue i have, sorry about the spacing the program was being weird, any-who! please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
